ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 17
Text AN: I KNOW YOUR SCARED THAT I FOUND THE TRUTH THATS WHY YOUR FLAMING ME AND NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! tad17 the quest ends!!! (part on) /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ The evil templars were all in the slytherin tower! There was Tigeranne, TalysAlankil, AnyaThePurple and her lesbo pony, WolfBloodRei, Leslie, Amelia, Alessandra, Elena and Bonnie! "AHAHAHAHAHAIHLADBIALBDJHLDBHJKSBASKABSYRUKBRJBEJHZB" Tigeranne laughs. "We have revived our fallen comrades (AN geddit like commies say all the time?) and we have new ones!" She say pointing at Joan and Helena and another guy who was a really ugly robot named Morgrim55555. "NOOO LEAF US ALONE!!!!" Tiana says. "Yeah you just hate us cuz Satan made us too pretty!" Twila sadfaces and cuts herself (thats what she does cuz shes goff but its her custom and who am I to judge?). "So what?" Elena says bitchically. "We will enslave the world with our feminine wiles and your on our way!" "SO FUCK OFF SINNARS!!!!!" Joan says. "OMG you're a Christian too?" Alessandra exciteds. "I wanna join you!" "Ok I lost my best friends to satanism anyway now they're dykes and I don't like them even if I'm evil." Joan says (AN that's a reference to Adriana's meanie friends but I didn't want it to happen in the story too so instead it happens to Joan because shes a FUCKEN BITCH.) "WTF We can kill you again anyway." Alex shouts. "HAHAHA LOL we can revive each other anyway. And well find Dally and she will kill you faggots!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone shouted. "OMG Whatre you doing here?" a voice say. IT Was... Chella! "Ill report you to the principal dumbledore!" "No you wont" the templars said. "This is out tower... ONLY ALEX AND HARRY NEED TO BE REPORTEd!" "OMG your right..." Chella said. "Maybe he is the real evil and I was wrong! I have seen the light now please take me with you!" "OF COURSE!" WolfBloodRei says. "You'll be my new GF. HAHAHJBDKDBAJOFBEJHBF HJKRB>HJKFJKEBFJKFHBKEHJFbrgjkhb" And they templared away! "You saved my life" Draco says. "I... Ive always loved you Harry Potter." "Really? ME TOO!!!!!!" Harry says. They started making out in front of the other. "Kawai!" Twila Japanesed. "OMG SO CUTE!" Tiana says. "This is so wrong" Milena metalled. "But so hot :P " Alex says starting to get a little hard. He grabbed the two of them and they went to the boys dorm... "Whatre you doing?" Draco asked." "I'll teach you two everything I know." Alex says. "What? But I'd like to be alone with Harry for my first time." "Me too." Harry says. "Thats stupid you won't know what to do. Let me show you it'll be more fun that way." He used his hidden blade (the real one) to tear off Harry and Draco's clothes and showed them how to do everything, doing it himself first then letting them do it. It took them most of the day but its OK cause they had no classes anyway. /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ AN Next time they find Dally! SO EXCITED! Characters *Tigeranne *TalysAlankil *AnyaThePurple *Particula *WolfBloodRei *Leslie *Amelia *BellaCarino *Elena *Bonnie *Joan *Helena *Serkadios *Tiana *Twila *Alex *Dally *Chella *Harry *Draco Notes Chapter 17